Nailed
|next = |viewers = (live / total) 2.06m / 4.73m |synopsis = Mike takes a methodical approach to his mission. Someone questions Chuck's capabilities. Jimmy faces a personal dilemma. }} "Nailed" is the ninth episode of the second season of Better Call Saul and the nineteenth episode of the series altogether. Summary Teaser On a rural road, a blue sedan is parked behind a decaying billboard to hide it from passing motorists. Nearby, Mike Ehrmantraut, wearing a ski mask, is busy stringing a rope with a wheelbarrow, fed through hooks and attached to a pair of wooden posts. Meanwhile, we see Ximenez Lecerda driving down the road in a Regalo Helado ice cream truck. Mike stands behind a tree, anxiously watching as the truck comes into view. Seconds away from the truck passing the billboard, Mike yanks on the rope, dragging the garden hose he prepared earlier into the middle of the road. The truck hits the strip, and with its tires blown swerves off the road and comes to a rest in a ditch on the roadside. BCS_209_01.png BCS 209 02.png BCS 209 03.png Ximenez grabs his gun from the glovebox and gets gets a glimpse of the car parked behind the billboard, when suddenly Mike puts a gun to the back of his head. Mike disarms him, ties him up and blindfolds and gags him with duct tape. He then breaks out an electric saw and begins slicing into the truck's tires. Eventually he finds $250,000 in cash stuffed in one of them. Mike loads the Money plus his improvised trap into the trunk of his car and drives off. Act I Chuck gets dressed and heads downstairs, where Howard is waiting for him. They are scheduled, along with Kevin Wachtell and Paige Novick, to appear before the New Mexico State Banking Board to get final approval for the new Mesa Verde branch. Despite Howard's offer to attend the meeting alone, Chuck insists on coming along. From the park across the street, Jimmy watches Chuck and Howard drive off. At the courthouse, Chuck almost has an EMS attack walking through the metal detector, but he manages to keep his composure. Before the board, Kevin starts to deliver an opening statement in support of the application, arguing that Mesa Verde's new branch is beneficial for everyone. The argument is cut off when an aide delivers a file to the board's commissioner. Taken off guard by the sudden interruption, Chuck tries to clear things up and on request of the board recites the address of the proposed branch as 1216 Rosella Drive -- the phoney address created by Jimmy. Over the discrepancy of information in the application and the original submission, the hearing breaks down and is ultimately postponed to six weeks later, especially since Chuck -- inspite of Kevin's and Paige's insistence -- refuses to accept that he used the wrong adress, which greatly frustrates them. As Chuck returns home, he frantically sifts through the paperwork, dismissing Howard's attempts of comforting him. As he finds that the files all contain the '1261' address, he realizes Jimmy's complicity. That night, we see Mike sitting in his car outside Hector's ice cream parlor. He observes Hector throwing a fit, obviously not too happy about one of his trucks being hit. Later, Mike goes to a bar with his newly acquired money and -- in a moment of jovialness -- decides to order a round of drinks for the house. Act II Jimmy and Kim work to set the office space up, hauling away the dentists' chairs, reupholstering the floors and repainting the walls. Their work is interrupted when Kim gets a call from Paige: Mesa Verde has dropped HHM and is back in Kim's hands. She also tells her that Chuck is ready to hand over the files. Jimmy accompanies Kim to Chuck's house and when he tries to unlock the door, he finds his key doesn't work. Ernesto opens the door, and tells them that Chuck apparently had the locks changed. Chuck is sitting in he living room, brooding, when Jimmy and Kim enter. After sending Ernesto on his way, Chuck immediately accuses Jimmy of sabotaging him. Kim stands there silently as Chuck lays out an (unknowingly accurate) summation of how Jimmy committed his forgery of the Mesa Verde documents to humiliate him at the hearing. As Jimmy feigns ignorance, Chuck gives Kim an ultimatum: she must go to Kevin and Paige and make a full disclosure or risk disbarment. Much to Chuck's and Jimmy's surprise, Kim sides with Jimmy. She points out that Chuck first of all has provided no evidence other than "knowing his brother for his entire life" which is merely anecdotal and that it is more likely that Chuck -- working for hours on end at a typewriter by lantern light -- made a mistake and is now trying to blame Jimmy for it. She says that she knows that Jimmy is only shady because Chuck has always judged him for his past and never wanted him to succeed. After Jimmy helped Kim move the Mesa Verde files back to his car, she suddenly hits him several times on the shoulder. As it turns out, she is quite aware that Chuck's claims are true. Act III Some days later, Jimmy and his hired camera crew visit a local elementary school, now accompanied by a makeup artist. Once recess is over, they set up on the playground to film Jimmy standing in front of the waving American Flag. The shoot is interrupted when the school administrators come out to kick them out for trespassing, but Jimmy is able to charm them, claiming he's filming a documentary on "Escape (The Pina Colada Song)" songwriter Rupert Holmes, who he claims attended this very school. Meanwhile, Mike is eating breakfast at Loyola's Café and Diner, reading the morning edition of the Albuquerque Journal with anticipation. He's cheerful and unusually flirty with Fran, the waitress. This is short-lived however when he gets a phone call from Nacho, who demands that Mike meet with him right away. Nacho relays how Hector's mule got hit by a hijacker who took $250,000. Nacho states his suspicion that Mike is behind the hit: the driver was found hog-tied on the side of the road without a single mark on him. Nacho claims that he knows only one individual who would rip off drug money but leave a witness alive, only one criminal who is hesitant to kill: Mike. Nacho doesn't believe it possible for Mike to have figured out the truck and the location of the money all by himself, but Mike assures him that the driver had nothing to do with the hit and that he won't recognize him, since Mike wore a ski mask and didn't say a single word. As Nacho prepares to leave, Mike asks him why wasn't the robbery in the papers. Nacho realizes that Mike wanted the police to find the truck and launch an investigation into it, hopefully linking it back to Hector. Nacho is furious, since he would get caught up in the investigation. He comes pretty close to pulling his gun on Mike, but Mike tells him that he's done dealing with Hector. Nacho explains, that a good Samaritan came upon the truck driver and cut him loose. He immediately called Hector, who came out with his men and cleaned up the whole scene, shot the samaritan in the face and buried him in the desert. Mike is very unsettled about this information. Meanwhile, Jimmy, spending the night at Kim's place, prepares to go to sleep. Kim indirectly tells Jimmy to make sure he's covered his tracks well enough for Chuck to find no evidence about his involment. Jimmy gets back up and leaves. Act IV Jimmy arrives at the late night copy shop just in time to see Ernesto get into his car and drive away. As it is only a matter of time before Ernesto will return with Chuck, Jimmy enters the shop and approaches Lance, and explains what's going on and how Chuck will soon be coming in to investigate. As he elaborates, Jimmy produces money from his wallet, offering a bribe. Lance is reluctant at first but happily agrees to lie after Jimmy assures him that he won't get in trouble with the police. For another $200, Lance furthermore agrees to erase the security footage from the surveillance cameras. BCS 209 10.png BCS 209 11.png BCS 209 12.png BCS_209_13.gif BCS 209 15.png BCS 209 14.png The bribe complete, Jimmy waits in the shadows across the street for Chuck's arrival. Minutes later, him and Ernesto arrive. Chuck, who leaves his space blanket in the car as he enters the shop, approaches Lance and inquires about Jimmy. Lance pretends not to know about him and Chuck promptly calls him out for lying, since Lance already told Ernesto the exact opposite. Chuck becomes increasingly agitated as he is exposed to the lights and copy equipment. When he inadvertently snaps at another customer seeking help, Lance tells Ernesto to remove Chuck from the store since he's causing a disturbance. Eventually the electromagnetic fields prove too much for Chuck to take: he collapses, hits his head on the counter and falls to the ground, bleeding from the scalp. Across the street, a horrified Jimmy silently watches Ernesto, Lance and the other customers gather around Chuck, pleading that someone call 911. Official Photos Better-call-saul-episode-209-mike-banks-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-209-jimmy-odenkirk-935.jpg Better-call-saul-episode-209-mike-banks-3-935.jpg Better-call-saul-episode-209-chuck-mckean-935.jpg Better-call-saul-episode-208-hector-margolis-935.jpg Better-call-saul-episode-209-mike-banks-2-935.jpg Better-call-saul-episode-209-jimmy-odenkirk-2-935.jpg Better-call-saul-episode-209-chuck-mckean-3-935.jpg Better-call-saul-episode-209-jimmy-odenkirk-3-935.jpg Better-call-saul-episode-209-chuck-mckean-2-935.jpg Trivia *The bar Mike is shown throwing money away at is the same one where he beat up Walter White in "Thirty-Eight Snub". Production Credits Starring= Starring * Bob Odenkirk as Jimmy McGill * Jonathan Banks as Mike Ehrmantraut * Rhea Seehorn as Kim Wexler * Patrick Fabian as Howard Hamlin * Michael Mando as Nacho Varga * Michael McKean as Chuck McGill |-| Guest Starring= Guest Starring * Rex Linn as Kevin Wachtell * Michael Chieffo as Mr. Ughetta * Josh Fadem as Joey Dixon * Cara Pifko as Paige Novick * Manuel Uriza as Ximenez Lecerda * Elisha Yaffe as Lance * Hayley Holmes as Drama Girl * Mark Margolis as Hector Salamanca |-| Co-Starring= Co-Starring * Brandon K. Hampton as Ernesto * Julian Bonfiglio as Sound Guy * Vincent Fuentes as Arturo * Debrianna Mansini as Fran * Roseanne Vau as Principal * Wendy Scott as Secretary * Deborah Chavez as Teacher * Camelia Raybon as First Staffer * Barney Fuller as Second Staffer * Giuseppe Quinn as Loyola's Customer * Philip Shortell as Bartender * Allie Sundstrom as Copy Shop Customer #1 * Erika Erica as Copy Shop Customer #2 |-| Uncredited= Uncredited * Justin D. Moore as Longshoreman in bar * Michael E. Stogner as Bar Patron Featured Music *'"Mi Cucu"' by La Sonora Dinamita (plays on the radio while Ximenez Lecerda is driving into Mike's trap) *'"Good Mind to Quit You"' by Chuck Hall Band *'"Escape (The Pina Colada Song)"' by Rupert Holmes (sung by Jimmy to the school's administrators) *'"Sweet Baby On My Mind"' by June Stearns *'"Reciprocating Saw"' by Dave Porter Memorable Quotes es:Nailed Category:Better Call Saul episodes Category:Season 2 episodes (Better Call Saul)